priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Split Decision
Split Decision was a super-confusing pricing game which offered a car and a three-digit prize worth between $300 and $999. Gameplay *The contestant was shown a row of eight digits, which represented the five-digit price of the car and the three-digit price of the other prize. The prices were in order within the string, but not necessarily side-by-side, so the contestant had to pull three digits down from the first row to leave the car's price in the top row and the other price in the bottom row. Doing so won both prizes. *The contestant was given a 20-second time limit in which to attempt to find the correct prices. When the clock started, the contestant had to pull three numbers from the top row down and press a button to stop the clock. The prices were checked, and if they were not correct, the numbers were reset, and the clock was started again for the contestant to repeat the process. If the contestant did not find the correct prices when the clock hit zero, they did not win the prizes. *The clock was removed from the game on May 24, 1996 (#9995D), and the contestant was instead simply given three chances to guess the correct prices. After only two playings under this format, the original format returned on June 5 (#0023K) and lasted until the game was retired. *Toward the end of the game's life, if the contestant did not pull down the three correct digits for the smaller prize, Bob Barker left the digits as they were and did not reset them. This proved to help the contestants more than starting from scratch and resulted in a slightly better win percentage before the game's retirement in 1997. History *Split Decision received its first win on November 21, 1995 (#9742D). *One notable playing occurred on May 16, 1996 (#9984D). During that playing, two numbers fell off their markers (the second on the last attempt) and during one attempt the clock froze. After the first number fell off, Barker attempted to replace the number. When that failed, he threw the number out onto the stage to laughter. Unfortunately, the game ended in a loss. The clock also froze once on the first playing and another playing from April 8, 1996 (#9931D). *On November 18, 1996 (#0141K), contestant Teresa was confused on how to play, pulling down four numbers and trying to get help from Bob on pushing one number back, spending 16 seconds on her first attempt. She did, however, manage to win the game. *On the game's final playing contestant Jason guessed the price of a dishwasher was $512 twice in a row. Its actual price was $529. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 26. *Split Decision is similar to Any Number, One Away, 2 for the Price of 1, Race Game and Safe Crackers. Retirement *Split Decision was retired due to its confusing rules. Throughout its one and a half seasons in the rotation, the game's win ratio was 50%. For the time that it appeared, the game was played more frequently than Any Number, another game that uses the same prize combination; however, unlike Any Number, both prizes can be won and the numbers can repeat. Foreign versions *On the UK's Bruce's Price is Right, it was played using seven numbers as it was played for a four-digit car and a three-digit prize. In this version, the top price represented the three-digit prize and the bottom price represented the car; therefore, the contestant had to pull the four numbers down in the price of the car. Gallery splitdecision2 (12-22-1995).jpg|Try playing this game like Bonkers. This was won on the first turn from December 22, 1995 (#9775D). Split.jpg Split Decision.jpg File:Split.png Premiere Playing (November 9, 1995, #9724D) splitdecisionpremiere1.jpg splitdecisionpremiere2.jpg splitdecisionpremiere3.jpg splitdecisionpremiere4.jpg splitdecisionpremiere5.jpg splitdecisionpremiere6.jpg splitdecisionpremiere7.jpg splitdecisionpremiere8.jpg splitdecisionpremiere9.jpg splitdecisionpremiere10.jpg splitdecisionpremiere11.jpg|The price of the car was $12,915 and the luggage was $509. splitdecisionpremiere12.jpg A Perfect Playing of Split Decision (December 22, 1995, #9775D) splitdecisionperfection1.jpg splitdecisionperfection2.jpg splitdecisionperfection3.jpg splitdecisionperfection4.jpg splitdecisionperfection5.jpg|She wins in just 4 seconds! splitdecisionperfection6.jpg A Blooper in Split Decision (May 16, 1996, #9984D) splitdecisionblooper1.jpg splitdecisionblooper2.jpg splitdecisionblooper3.jpg splitdecisionblooper4.jpg splitdecisionblooper5.jpg splitdecisionblooper6.jpg|Uh oh! The zero fell off. splitdecisionblooper7.jpg splitdecisionblooper8.jpg splitdecisionblooper9.jpg splitdecisionblooper10.jpg|There goes the zero. splitdecisionblooper11.jpg splitdecisionblooper12.jpg splitdecisionblooper13.jpg splitdecisionblooper14.jpg|Uh oh! The 9 fell off as well. splitdecisionblooper15.jpg splitdecisionblooper16.jpg|The price of the car was $12,390 and the desk was $845. splitdecisionblooper17.jpg splitdecisionblooper18.jpg splitdecisionblooper19.jpg Finale Playing (January 16, 1997, #0214K) splitdecisionfinale1.jpg splitdecisionfinale2.jpg splitdecisionfinale3.jpg splitdecisionfinale4.jpg splitdecisionfinale5.jpg splitdecisionfinale6.jpg splitdecisionfinale7.jpg splitdecisionfinale8.jpg|The car was $12,015 and the dishwasher was $529. splitdecisionfinale9.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Timed Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:The Player is in Command Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:November Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:20-second Pricing Games